1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of producing nanoparticles using low-temperature plasma, to nanoparticles, and to a lithium battery including an electrode including the nanoparticles. More particularly, one or more embodiments relate to a method of producing nanoparticles using low-temperature plasma that is applied in a continuous manner or in a pulse manner and a second process gas that is supplied in a pulse manner, to nanoparticles having specific characteristics, and to a lithium battery including an electrode including the nanoparticles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “nanoparticle” refers to an ultra fine particle on a nanometer scale (one billionth of a meter, equivalent to the combined size of hundreds of atoms or molecules). In the present specification, the term “ultra fine particle” refers to a particle having an average diameter of about 250 nm or less. Nanoparticles exhibit a surface-area-increase-effect and a capillary effect, which are generated when the size of nanoparticles decreases. The surface-area-increase-effect significantly affects chemical reactions and catalyst reactions that are associated with a surface phenomenon and the adsorption/desorption behavior of different components. The capillary effect changes basic properties of particles to generate a new phenomenon. Accordingly, nanoparticles can be used in a wide range of applications.
As various small portable electronic devices including portable computers, portable communications devices, camcorders etc., are manufactured in small sizes and have a lightweight structure, a demand for small, lightweight, thin, and high-capacity batteries as a driving power source is increasing. Accordingly, research into how nanoparticles may be used as an electrode active material of rechargeable secondary batteries such as lithium batteries including lithium metal batteries, lithium ion batteries, and lithium polymer batteries is actively being conducted.
Among currently available electrode active materials, lithium can provide batteries having a high power capacity per unit weight, and a high electronegativity and a high voltage. Currently, much research is focused on how such characteristics can be obtained by using nanoparticles as an electrode active material of lithium batteries.
However, ease of performing process control during manufacture of nanoparticles, reproducibility, economical efficiency, and uniform nanoparticle distribution have not yet reached desired levels. Accordingly, it would be desirable to improve these factors. In addition, to enhance applicability of nanoparticles, it would be desirable to have nanoparticles formed of various components or nanoparticles having various structures, such as a core-shell structure.